ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Melvin and Ronnie
Melvin and Ronnie is an American animated slapstick comedy series created by writer Bill Burnett and animator Eric Goldberg, produced by Sony Cartoon Studios and Rough Draft Studios (animation). The series premiered Friday, September 7, 2018 on Discovery Family. Plot The series is set in Burbank, California and follows the misadventures of 14-year old genius Robbie with his little 10-year old brother, Melvin. Characters Main * Ronnie Anderson (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - A 14-year old boy genius. In one episode, "I Was A Teenage Genius Werewolf") he is cursed by a werewolf and all of Ronnie's friends (including his family) helped him remove the curse. * Melvin Anderson (voiced by Tara Strong) - A 10-year old boy who is Ronnie's little brother. * Rachel Hill (voiced by ) - Ronnie's best friend/on-and-off girlfriend. * Maya Hill (voiced by Amy Poehler) - Melvin's best friend/on-and-off girlfriend. * Charles 'Charlie' Anderson (voiced by Adam Carolla) - Ronnie and Melvin's temperamental single father. Despite his anger, he has a soft spot for his boys and loves them equally. His voice is similar to Spanky Ham from Comedy Central's Drawn Together. His origins were revealed in the episode "The Early Life of Charlie Anderson", where he was in his early 20's as a fast eater before he met up with his wife Deliah. Supporting * Elise (voiced by Shania Twain) - A surprisingly beautiful French exchange student, who also has the ability to speak English. *'Kevin Jordan' (voiced by Adrien Beard) - An African-American classmate of Ronnie's. *'Tekuno 'Teku' Gajetto' (voiced by Ryan Potter) An Asian-American inventor who is in the same grade as Ronnie. He has the ability to speak both Japanese and English. Unlike his parents, he lacks a Japanese accent. *'Joseph Hill' (voiced by Matt Stone) - Rachel and Maya's single father who have many bad luck events. Unlike his best friend, Charlie Anderson, his physique is considered slim and is intelligent in contrast. *'The French Gnomes' (voiced by Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki) - A duo of French-accented gnomes who live in Ronnie and Melvin's garden. Both starred in only three episodes. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Deliah Anderson (voiced by April Stewart) - The deceased wife of Charlie and mother of Ronnie and Melvin. One day, she was going shopping and she died in a car accident when Ronnie was 9 and Melvin was 5. * Josephine Hill (voiced by Tara Strong) - The deceased Christian wife of Joseph and mother of Rachel and Maya. Voice Cast Main voices * James Arnold Taylor * Tara Strong * Rachel Ramras * Amy Poehler * Adam Carolla Additional voices * Candi Milo * Tom Kenny * Jim Cummings * Charlie Adler * Andrea Martin * Rob Paulsen * Tress MacNeille * Cree Summer * Jack McBrayer * Seth MacFarlane * Jess Harnell * Jeff Bennett * Paul Rugg * Rainn Wilson * Trey Parker * Matt Stone * April Stewart * Mandy Patinkin * Ryan Potter * Adrien Beard * Phil Vischer * Mike Nawrocki Episodes See /Episodes. Tropes See /Tropes. Production Development Earlier in 2004, Bill Burnett (co-creator of ChalkZone) met up with animator Eric Goldberg (animator/animation director at Disney and Warner Bros.). The two teamed up together to create a new series inspired by one of Pat Ventura's shorts from Oh Yeah Cartoons. Julian Reilly (later founder at Sony Cartoon Studios) was one of the chosen animators to work on the pilot with them during his tenure at Paramount Television Animation. Production of the pilot began in January 2006 and ended in December 2007. In January 2008, they pitched the new series over to Discovery Kids. The finished pilot was 28 minutes long. The executives liked it, but the pilot was too long to air on television and one of them suggested that it should be shortened to 22 minutes, so they could make room for more commercials. Later that year, the two creators then met up with artist Doug TenNapel and composer Terry Scott Taylor. At one point, the show was originally intended to be animated in Flash by 6 Point Harness. Julian Reilly was not ready to compromise, believing that Flash animation would never top the traditional frame-by-frame style of hand-drawn animation. Background Casting Writing Voices Animation Animation of the show is done entirely at Rough Draft Korea, which is mainly due to Sony Cartoon Studios being in partnership with Rough Draft Studios. The animation is hand-drawn digitally frame-by-frame with the use of Wacom Cintiq tablets and Toon Boom Harmony software. Music Trivia * The series is filled with an entire crew of former Disney animators storyboarding almost each episode for the series at Sony Cartoon Studios, while animation is being handled at Rough Draft Studios. * Doug TenNapel (one of the executive producers on the show) was very supportive of creators Bill Burnett and Eric Goldberg and helped protect their original vision from becoming a mean-spirited clone of Ren and Stimpy. Gallery ronnie.png|Ronnie melvin_ronnie_and_melvin.png|Melvin mr_anderson.png|Mr. Anderson young_charlie_anderson.png|Mr. Anderson, as he appears back in his early 20s. kevin_jordan.png|Kevin Jordan. tekuno_teku_gajetto.png|Tekuno 'Teku' Gajetto. werewolf_ronnie_with_melvin.png|Werewolf Ronnie with Melvin. Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Rough Draft Studios Category:2018 Category:Discovery Family Category:Sony Cartoon Studios Category:Traditional animation Category:Digital ink and paint Category:Slapstick comedy Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas